


Together

by blevswrites



Series: Together [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Jellybean Jones - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, im sorry if i broke your heart, jughead jones - Freeform, single mom Jelly ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blevswrites/pseuds/blevswrites
Summary: Jughead is a self proclaimed loner before his sister dies, leaving him as the primary caretaker of his three year old niece. He turns to his best friend Betty for help in a time of heartbreak and disaster.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Two posts in one day, I know, but I wrote this as a prompt on my Tumblr (juggyandbetty) and I really enjoyed where it went. I take prompts if any of you want to see anything specific!
> 
> Hope you enjoy:)

Jughead Jones had never been a ladies man. 

He never really dated in high school, either. He had one or two girlfriends and did the typical "make out in the movie theater" date a couple times, but they never stuck. 

Which is probably why he was single at twenty nine. It definitely wasn't because of his looks- he was a fairly handsome guy, with dark curly hair, a chiseled jawline and a nice body. He always figured it was his personality that turned girls off to him. Not many people went for the quiet, angsty, lurking in the shadows kind of guy, and those who did- well, they weren't exactly Jughead's type. 

He even kept his social circle small. He had some acquaintances from the small independent bookstore he worked at in Riverdale, but nobody he would ever hang out with. He had three close friends- Betty, Archie, and Veronica. His number one, though, was definitely Betty Cooper. 

Ever since high school they've always had a certain kind of connection you never really find in two people with such contrasting personalities. Betty was always the 4.0 GPA, blonde, preppy girl that was more likely to hang around the jocks than the broken boy from the south side. But no, Betty Cooper was different. She always has been, and always will be. 

After hanging out with her for a bit, Jughead quickly realized she was a bit broken too. It didn't take him long to figure that out considering Jughead was always pretty good at reading people- but once Betty began to confide in him about her own issues (deeper than one would presume, of course) they became thick as thieves. 

Betty was the one who was there when Jughead reconnected with his sister five years after graduation. It was hard at first to talk to her, but after a while they regained the relationship they once had many moons ago. She was there when he wanted to drop out of college. She was there when his mom died. Needless to say, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones are still best friends to this day. 

Jughead and Betty sat in their signature booth at Pop's eating cheeseburgers and drinking milkshakes like they always did on Saturdays for lunch. They were always the oldest ones in there but they didn't ever seem to care. 

"So Betts, got any plans for tonight? After my shift at the bookstore I want to see the new Baywatch movie." Jughead said, taking a sip of his milkshake. "So you can mock the cinematography and 'lack of compelling storyline and relative plot' ?" Betty raised her eyebrows and air quoted him. She wasn't wrong, that's the exact reason why he wanted to see the movie. Hanging out with his best friend was always a plus. 

"You know, most guys would have other motives for wanting to see that movie. At least mine is pure." He said, gaining a laugh out of Betty. She sighed, sipping her milkshake and picking at a fry. "As much as I would love to come with you and watch you explode at said movie, I actually have a Tinder date tonight." Betty waggled her eyebrows. Jughead felt his stomach drop and blamed it on the fact that Betty was going on a date with a tinder guy. He didn't know if he trusted tinder...

It must've shown on his face because Betty laughed, her hearty, sing-song laugh. "Come on, Jug. Haven't you seen that couple that met on Tinder all over twitter? It's pretty romantic if you ask me." 

"You know I don't do social media. And is that seriously what twenty first century love has been reduced to?" Jughead scoffed. "Well, it's better than any action that you're getting." Jughead slapped Betty's arms and opened his mouth in mock offense. "Hey, don't blame me! It makes me sad that you aren't with anyone. Come on Juggie, at least try to put yourself out there."

This was beginning to sound like the same argument they had almost every week when the subject of anything remotely close to relationships came up. Hell, it even happened when they saw a random couple on the street. Betty would drop something along the lines of "there are plenty of fish in the sea, Juggie" and Jughead would snap back at her with some vague, typical Jughead response. 

He only raised his eyebrows and sipped his milkshake innocently before Betty huffed and puffed at his lack of response. He watched as Betty put some money down on the table and stood up, gathering her purse and jacket from the booth. "I'm off to meet Kevin while he's in town for the next couple days. I'll tell him you say hi. And call JB and see if she wants to go with you tonight." Betty said, leaning on the table. 

"Unfortunately, Jellybean is working tonight and a sitter is with Stevie. I'd take her, but I don't think Baywatch is appropriate for three year old girls." Betty shot him a knowing smile at the thought of his three year old niece. Stevie was probably the person he loved most in the world. Although Jughead didn't know the first thing about kids, he had always had a soft spot for his dark haired green eyed niece. All she had to do was give him that look and he caved in to anything she wanted. 

"I really don't know how she does it. I couldn't even imagine how difficult being a Mom is, let alone a single Mom." Jughead nodded in agreement. When Jellybean had gotten pregnant almost four years ago and had to drop out of school, Jughead was terrified for her. He didn't know how she would do it. 

Jellybean didn't really have any money or anyone to turn to for support besides Jughead, so she resorted to stripping. Very few people know about her profession but he admires her for it. Not in a creepy way, of course, but he knew that fiery, determined spark in her more than anyone else did. Once he found out she was pregnant, he knew she'd do anything to give her baby a better life than they had as kids. 

Betty attempted to ruffle Jughead's hair which only caused his beanie to slip down in his eyes. He adjusted it and shot a glare at Betty, who waved an innocent goodbye and headed for the door. He watched her perfectly curled ponytail bounce with every step she took and listened to the faint jingle of the bell that hung above the door. 

Jughead sat through the movie by himself, something he enjoyed doing. Of course he would've rather had Betty or Jellybean with him but he appreciated being alone. He was able to reflect on the movie without the... persistent questions from Betty or the feeling of popcorn being thrown on his face from JB. 

When the credits rolled Jughead checked his cracked iPhone 4s (he wasn't one for technology, either) and noticed he had six missed calls and one voicemail from an unknown number. It didn't really strike him as out of the ordinary since his phone number was once the number for a take-out Chinese restaurant on the south side that changed it's number a couple months ago. You never know, certain people (aka Jughead) get into persistent and cranky moods when they're hungry. 

He sat in the old Riverdale theater until every movie-goer strolled out and the screen went black. Jughead walked out of the theater himself and past the concession stand, where a grumpy high schooler was shoving the leftover popcorn in the machine into a trash bag. Jughead saluted the high schooler who only grunted in response, stepping out the old doors and into the brisk chilly night. 

Jughead began his trek home, the occasional headlights blaring past him. He lived in an old studio apartment on top of the small insurance office and bakery in the heart of Riverdale. It suit him well, considering he lived alone and rarely cooked. He either ordered takeout or went to Betty's house, where she cooked for him. 

Jughead remembered the missed calls on his phone and pulled it out of his pocket, pressing a couple buttons and opening the voicemails tab of the phone app. He clicked on the one from the unknown number and raised it to his ear. 

"Forsythe Jones, this is the Riverdale Hospital calling as you were listed as Forsythia's emergency contact. We are sorry to inform you that there was an accident and Forsythia did not survive..."

Jughead's mind went blank as those last four words rang out through his head. 

Forsythia did not survive. 

His legs gave out and he fell to the cracked pavement, his phone dropping out of his hand. His shoulders heaved but no tears came out of his eyes. Jughead was barely able to comprehend those words. His sister was gone, leaving a curious, bright eyed girl in her path. 

Jughead had never experienced heartbreak before. When he was a little boy running around the brown grass at the trailer park with Jellybean, or playing catch with Archie, he always figured that his heart would be once be broken by a teenage girl. Even when his mother took his sister and left, his heart didn't break. It merely cracked, but he got through it. 

But this time, his heart wasn't cracked. It was shattered. It felt as if his life had just fallen apart in front of his face and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He didn't really know how long he was on the ground for when a pair of beaming headlights slowed down next to him. He barely registered the concerned "Jughead?" that came from the familiar car that had stopped next to his numb body. 

When soft, slender arms drew him into a hug and buried his head in her chest he then began to cry; first small tears sprung from his eyes and then big, fat, broken ones rattled through his body. Jughead cried in Betty's arms for what seemed like days, occasional concerned "Juggie, what happened"'s or similar sentiments coming from Betty. 

She held him until his sobs turned to small shakes and then ceased, the world seeming all too quiet. He felt her let him go and he rolled back against the big oak tree, coming back to reality. He took note of his swollen eyes and running nose but never let go of Betty's hands. 

"Jellybean died." His voice was hoarse and croaky but the sound didn't surprise him. Betty's eyes widened in shock and filled with tears. "Oh Juggie, I'm so sorry." That's all she said as he watched silent tears fall down her face.

Betty drove him to the hospital in silence, both pondering what the hell to do next. He signed some papers and did a lot of waiting before a representative from Social Services walked into the dimly lit room both he and Betty were waiting in. She was a short skinny woman in a navy blue pantsuit with short, blonde hair. Her eyes were dull and framed with big red glasses. 

"Forsythe Jones?" She read from the clipboard she held and stuttered over his name, both him and Betty standing at the sound. She smiled when she met his eyes and wondered how she could even put on a smile in a situation like this. A young, single mother tragically dead with a three year old girl in her path. A girl that has to live her life without a mother. 

"Sit down, Betts. I'll be okay." Jughead squeezed Betty's hand and followed the already annoying social worker. She ushered him in to a small room with a wooden desk and two plastic blue chairs. Light yellow repulsive paint peeled off the walls, and Jughead thought of about a million places he'd rather be than in this room. 

"Go ahead and take a seat Mr. Jones. Wherever you're comfortable." Jughead scoffed and took a seat in one of the plastic blue chairs. Upon further observation he noticed several cracks in the seat of the cheaply made chair. He wondered how many people had sat in these chairs in situations like his. 

"So as you probably know, Forsythia left you as the sole provider and caretaker in case of death of Stevie Jones in her will. If you wish to deny this role, she will be put into the hands of social services and taken to an orphanage or a foster home-"

"No." Jughead's voice was strong and firm, the complete opposite of how he sounded lying on the pavement a mere three hours ago. "Why the hell would I leave my three year old niece in a foster home? I'm taking her with me."

The short blonde lady nodded curtly and droned on about some legal paperwork he needed to sign. 

Approximately forty seven minutes later, Jughead Jones became the legal guardian of Stevie Rose Jones. 

Stevie was at home with a sitter when JB died, so Betty drove Jughead back to the trailer his dad used to occupy. He had been there just a couple weeks ago to babysit Stevie while JB worked, but now he looked at the rickety old trailer way differently. 

There was a single light on in one of the two windows in the small trailer- the living room, Jughead noticed- and he barely made out the slim figure of the babysitter Jelly hired when Jughead was unavailable. She was a south side girl and was paid five bucks an hour to watch Stevie while JB worked nights. 

Betty cut the engine and looked over at Jughead, her normal cheery green eyes cast with a sad glint Jughead rarely saw. "Want me to go in with you Juggie?" She asked. Jughead nodded. They both opened the doors of Betty's truck and trodded across the same brown grass they played on as kids. 

Jughead opened the thin wooden door of the trailer and walked in to see a somber looking babysitter- Elena, he thinks- sitting on the couch. "Jughead I'm so sorry. JB was a good one." Jughead nodded and handed her a wad of cash, which she refused. He took a seat down on the couch and listened as Betty talked to Elena in hushed tones. 

He felt the couch lurch next to him as Betty sat down and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "How was your date?" 

Betty scoffed, curling in closer to Jughead. "I think that's the least of your worries right now." She said.

"No, seriously. If a man is going to scoop up someone as great as you, he better be worthy." Jughead croaked. "I don't know Jug, part of me always thought..." Jughead rolled on his side to face Betty, taking note of how close together they were. He could feel her breath as she breathed and could smell her faint, signature scent of vanilla. 

"Thought what?" He asked, not daring to speak above a whisper. "That it'd be you and me against the world." She matched his whispered tone. 

"It's always gonna be you and me against the world. You know that, Betts." He said. Deep down, he knew what she really meant. 

Betty fell asleep in Jughead's arms that night but he didn't close his eyes once. Every time he did, he saw the broken, bruised face of his dead sister. 

Two days later, Jughead was met with a new challenge. Stevie was screaming in his arms for her Mommy who she'd never see again, and it broke Jughead's heart. She was too young to understand that her mother died, hell, it was still difficult for Jughead to wrap his twenty nine year old head around. So he called the only person he knew could help him. She, of course, answered on the first ring

"Betty, I need your help."

A couple hours later Stevie was sound asleep on her brand new "big girl bed", gifted to her by Jughead three weeks earlier, and Betty was cuddled up on the couch with Jughead yet again. 

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" Jughead said throatily. "I don't know." Betty said, turning on her side to face him. Betty Cooper, always sure of everything, was at a loss of what to do. "I can't do this alone." He turned and found himself inches away from her sullen face. 

"You're not alone. We can do this together."

Betty put her hand on his cheek which surprised him, but she was warm and comforted his numb body so he let it stay there. He scooted closer to her and met her lips with his.

The kiss was soft, sensitive, real. His chapped lips met with her soft ones, just as he imagined them to be. She tasted like honey and lip gloss and everything he ever dreamed of. 

The kiss was too short for Jughead's liking. 

Betty pulled away and rested her forehead against his, her voice barely at a whisper. 

"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> -B


End file.
